


Promises to Keep

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need all the luck you can get.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #220 "luck"

It wasn’t any different than any of the other potential suicide missions John had gone on over the years, but it was his first since they’d brought Atlantis back to the Pegasus Galaxy, and something about it made his heart catch as he slid into the pilot seat of the modified ‘jumper.

Behind him, Rodney snapped another crystal into place and pushed the access panel closed. “I’ve gotten another six percent out of the shields,” he said. “If I had more time, I could—”

“It’ll be enough,” said John, with more confidence than he really felt.

Rodney nodded. “Right,” he said, sounding like he was thinking the same thing. “So… good luck.”

He held out his hand and John took it, but the moment they touched, he realized what was different— this time, John knew what he’d be leaving behind, _who_ he’d be leaving, if he didn’t come back from this mission alive. He’d never hesitated to take these risks before, because he’d never been able to envision himself as essential to anyone else’s future. But he’d seen that future, the one where Rodney had spent an entire lifetime to get John back, and he would do anything he could to make sure it didn’t happen this time.

He used his grip to pull Rodney forward, knocking the scientist off balance so that his free hand hit the back of the pilot’s chair to keep him from falling. John brought his own hand up to slide along Rodney’s jaw and pulled him into a brief kiss.

“For luck,” he said, softly.

Rodney stared at him for a long moment. Then, suddenly, John found himself pinned to the pilot’s chair by both shoulders as Rodney kissed him soundly.

“You need all the luck you can get,” Rodney said, when they broke for air. “And maybe a little more motivation to come back?”

“Hell, yes—” John began, but was interrupted by a soft alarm from the ‘jumper console. “Rodney?”

The scientist was still holding John to his chair, their faces only inches apart, and he stepped back reluctantly. “I expect sex,” he blurted, stumbling backward toward the hatch. “If— _when_ — you survive. Lots of it.”

John smiled. “I promise,” he said, and watched until the hatch sealed shut. 

An hour later, when John was beamed back to Atlantis by a timely-arrived _Daedalus_ , he barely waited until he was fully rematerialized before pulling Rodney into another searing kiss, this time in the middle of the crowded Gate Room.

“I believe I owe you something, buddy,” John breathed, and felt Rodney shiver involuntarily.

The scientist released him, grinning. “How about every day, forever?” he asked.

John grinned back. “That sounds about right.”

THE END


End file.
